1. Field of the Invention
Antiperspirant compositions have been known in the art for many years and are available in several forms. Examples of said compositions are aqueous lotions, creams and sticks. Recent developments have seen the emergence of aerosols under pressure which have become a very prominent means of application to the skin. Most recently, it has become especially preferred to suspend the antiperspirant active compound as a dry, impalpable powder in a non-aqueous liquefied propellant form. Application to the skin in such a form is cosmetically desirable in that effective antiperspirant salts can be conveniently applied to the skin and feel smooth, dry and comfortable. Furthermore, such dry formulations are commercially desirable in that since the antiperspirant compound is not dissolved in a liquid medium, it is not corrosive to ordinary metal aerosol cans; and it is, therefore, not necessary to use especially lined cans or unbreakable glass bottles, both of which are expensive.
A typical dry aerosol antiperspirant composition generally contains the following ingredients: one or more metallic acid astringent salts as the antiperspirant active compound; a suspending agent employed to keep the antiperspirant compound from agglomerating or settling out and packing tightly at the bottom of the aerosol container; an emollient carrier liquid for the purpose of carrying the antiperspirant active from the aerosol container to the skin such that the the antiperspirant adheres to the skin in the form of a moist spray rather than a dusty cloud. The carrier is also important in that it acts as a means to keep the nozzle free for subsequent usage. A propellant is also employed for the purpose of expelling the above components from the desired container. In addition, minor adjuncts are optional, such as antimicrobial compounds and perfumes.
2. Prior Art
Various dry aerosol antiperspirant compositions utilizing a variety of carrier liquids have been disclosed in the patent literature. For example, Netherlands Patent 6613/943 granted to Spitzer et al on Apr. 4, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,681 granted to Goldberg et al on Nov. 29, 1966; British Pat. No. 987,301 granted to Shulton Inc. on Mar. 24, 1965; and U.S. Pat. No. 26,250 granted Aug. 15, 1967 which was originally U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,274 granted on Apr. 17, 1962 to Grant.